


Tenkai Drabbles

by Ambercreek



Category: Tenkai Knights
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Library, Asexual Character, Drabbles, Multi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of drabbles I did for tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Like When You Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: ""i like when you smile." ceygen - ceylan/gen"

"Hey Gen?"

The black knight looked away from the book he was reading and looked over to Ceylan. They were curled up next to him in a warm blanket.

"What is it?"

The blue knight smiled and buried themselves into the crook of the other's neck.

"I like when you smile." They said sheepishly, almost nodding off after saying it.

Gen just gave a small smile and returned back to his book.


	2. Wandering Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Imagine Beni trying to pair the dudes together xD (this isn’t anyone you know)

Beni hummed as she sat at her computer, looking over files of any useful information that could be helpful. Her left hand rested on her chin and used her right hand to click through the files. “Nope, still nothing.” She mused to herself before letting go of the mouse. She leaned back in her chair, folding her arms behind her head. If there wasn’t any bit of info the first time around, why would there be any the 10th time?

Sighing as the leg of the chair placed back to the ground. Beni pressed the power button and waited to tell the screen turned black. She eyed over at the window that could see the entire city. It was still fairly bright out, but late enough to not feeling like going out. The pink knight stood up from the chair and lingered over to the bed. Laying down on the sheets, staring up at the ceiling.

“What if Gen and Guren were in a relationship?” Just thinking about that caused Beni to double over laughing. How would that even work? It seems more of a one-sided kinda stalking deal. Maybe more of an obsession worship deal.

It took a couple of minutes before Beni was able to straight out herself. She had no idea where that idea even came from.

“Now, Ceylan definitely has some for of crush on Guren though.” She went on and thought about that one. The way the two acted both on earth and when they are Bravenwolf and Tribution suggested that there are possible feelings floating around. You didn’t need to be smart to see something about them was romantic. Beni chuckled again as she sat up on her bed. Crossing her legs and thought deeper about the idea of Guren and Ceylan.

It didn’t actually freak her out that she was imagining her enemies in a relationship. Forming the scenario of an after a battle on Quarton, they scratched up and a bit bruised. Sort of a near death experience and Ceylan kissing Guren. Knowing that they are still alive.

Her face flushed a deep red at the idea. Placing her palms on her eyes. “I’m justing going to pretend I didn’t think of that and stop this now.” Beni murmured to herself.

She had to say, this so beat looking at stupid files


	3. I need you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblerman636361 asked: "springleaf shipping (toxsa x beni) "i need you""

Toxsa never trusted her.

"As much as I hate to say this, I need you." The pink knight said lowering her weapons back into their holding space.

Toxsa’s couldn’t tell if his ear were ringing with the surprise attack or from the words that just came out of her mouth.

"Tough chance pinky, no way am I helping you." He spat out, holding tightly to his side where she attacks him.

The dust settled around them.

Beni grunted, rubbing the front of her helm.

“That’s not what I mean.” Wait was she…blushing?? Could these things even blush? What was happening?

“Okay, now I’m lost?”

“Typical.”

Slowly Venetta slowly approached Valorn. Holding tightly on to his spear just in case she tried to pull something.

Before he could react she kissed him, or more as she bumped the front of her battle mask against his.

Toxsa blinked a few times and then he saw that Beni had flied.

"Oh..." He felt heat spread to his cheeks.

"Girls are so weird."


	4. Milk Jousting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked kurl0z—-makara: Prompt - Wakamei/Ceylan/Toxsa - Imagine Wakamei pushing Ceylan and Toxsa around in a shopping cart.

“Explain to mewhy I’m doing this again.” Wakamei groaned as she looked into the shopping cart where her brother and his friend sat. Each of them holding a gallon of milk.

“We’re doing it for the vine!” Ceylan explained, pointing over to Guren and Chooki. “What you need to do is push us, then we’ll smack the others with the milk jugs.”

That had to be the most idiotic thing that Wakamei has ever heard since she started hanging around with her brother’s friends. They didn’t mind it, ever since Ceylan’s sister started to be more sociable with the group of boys.

“You know when you do this you’re going to be in so much trouble.” She said giving them a kinda pissed off look.

“Don’t worry sis, we know that.” Toxsa looked over to the other two. “You ready?” Toxsa half shouted. “Yeah, we are.” Chooki and Guren replied. Off to the sidelines stood Aurora holding up a phone. “Ready to record any time now.” She added.

“On the count of three, we go,” Ceylan said. “One…Two…THREE!” with that Chooki started to push the cart that holds Guren and Wakamei started to push the other cart.

Just as that past Ceylan and Toxsa smacked the other two the with milk jugs. Causing the floor and themselves to get covered in chocolate milk.

“Got it!” Aurora exclaimed holding up her phone. Bright smile spreading her lips.

Though that had to be the most childish thing she has participated in, Wakamei couldn’t help but laugh.


	5. You Are Cute but We're Not Going to Be a Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: ""you are cute but we're not going to be a thing." ceylan/guren"

Guren went to the library again, finally working up the courage to talk to one of the workers.

_Their name was Ceylan Jones._

For the past month, he had been going to the library every week on his days off.,

Guren chatted with him for a bit and ask if he could get his number.

_They agreed._

Told him that they would text him when their shift was over.

_It’s currently 6:35 pm on Wednesday._

The phone buzzed and Guren’s blood went cold.

Hastily checking his phone for the message.

[Ceylan: hey guren!]

[You: Hey Ceylan! :D]

[Ceylan: i need to say something]

[You: Sure What Is It?]

[Ceylan: ..you are cute but we’re not going to be a thing…]

Guren could feel his heart shatter into thousand of small pieces. Trying to hold back a choking sob. Pulling through he replied.

[You: Oh That’s Okay…I’m Fine About that.]

[Ceylan: but we can still chat!]

Guren didn’t see the message. He pressed his palms into eyes, trying best to stop himself from crying.

Guren stopped going to the library after that. Once in awhile, he would try and send a message to Ceylan.

_His heart hurt too much._


	6. Beach au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous said: Toxsa X Beni "Beach AU"

She was a lifeguard and looked to be around 19 or maybe a bit older, she had short cut pink hair and turquoise eyes. Toxsa was never the one that liked going to the beach, much rather stay indoors, but thanks to his friends they dragged him along to get some fresh air. He almost had the idea of trying to drown just so he could get to talk to her.


	7. polarrenaishipping and shadesofredshipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: "polarrenaishipping vs shadesofredshipping fanfic please."

It wasn't a clear line of when Beni and Guren started dating. It kinda just happened, but neither of them really complained about it. It was just sorta fluffy in a way, Beni realizing that Guren was a Demisexual and waiting for them to give something that they were ready for something a bit more. She never really complained.

For the longest time, both of them felt like something was off like a little piece was missing for the relationship. It hit them both like a ton of bricks. It was Gen.

Beni had always trusted Gen, he was there for her when no one else was. Guren knew always that deep down, Gen was good, after all, they are two sides to the same coin.

So one sunny afternoon they propose the idea of seeing if Gen wanted to join them in their relationship. It took the longest time for him to make up his mind, but he gave in and said yes.

While now things are more hectic, they were able to find the missing piece and make this relationship whole.

Plus now Guren has an extra person to cuddle and steal clothes from.


End file.
